Your Guardian Angel
by Megan Danielle
Summary: Kaname and Zero's already uncertain relationship is torn apart when Yuuki is kidnapped by unknown forces. Can the two vampires repair the damage and get back together to find their friend before it's too late? KanameXZero, ZeroXKaname
1. Prologue

**

* * *

**

_NOTE: First part of my new story, the name actually comes from the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus song called "Your Guardian Angel". This song is pretty much the theme song for this story, and if you've heard it before and know the lyrics, I think it will become apparent why. _

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of Vampire Knight, including the characters and setting, they belong to the wonderful Hino Matsuri. _

* * *

**Prologue**

Kaname heard a soft knock on his door and he opened it with his mind; sensing the vampire on the other side long before he sees him.

Zero steps in the room before closing the door with a snap. As he does so, the drapes over the window across the room from him close completely – seemingly of their own accord. The room was now in total darkness, but both vampires had no trouble seeing.

"Hello, Zero," Kaname stood up and slid quickly to stand in front of the ex-human. The darkness made the slight red glow in Zero's eyes stand out, hinting at the hunter's reason for being here. Zero's eyes glowed even brighter when Kaname started unbuttoning his shirt – exposing his pale flesh.

Zero went to step forward, but suddenly hesitated.

"What's wrong, Zero?" Kaname inquired upon seeing the boy's pause. "You need blood don't you? That's why you're here isn't it?"

Zero doesn't answer. Was he really only here for Kaname's rich pure blood? Or was there something more to this visit? True, he was very thirsty, and he did need blood, but he couldn't help this feeling that he had come for something more.

Kaname and Zero were once arch enemies, but within the past couple months they had gotten closer to each other. In fact, they could now stand to talk to each other in private. If they were being true to themselves, they were even on the verge of becoming friends.

"Earth to Zero…"

Zero jumped at the sound of Kaname's voice. He realized that he had been spacing out.

The pureblood took a step closer, leaning forward to look Zero straight in the face. "Are you alright? You seem really out of it today."

"Sorry, I'm fine…I was just…thinking."

"What about?"

Heat rushed to Zero's face, making him blush slightly. "Nothing, really,"

"I see…"

The two vampires stand in awkward silence for a few moments, neither one willing to look at the other.

Finally, Kaname steps even closer to Zero, pulls open his collar, and turns his head to the side – exposing the side of his pale neck to the ex-human's glowing stare.

Zero paused for a second before taking Kaname's open invitation. He winds his arm around Kaname's waist, then tangles the other in the pureblood's hair – pulling his head back even farther – before latching onto the warm, pale flesh beneath him where neck and shoulder meet.

Kaname allowed himself to be pulled tightly against the hunter's body, then groaned slightly when Zero's fangs slide into his neck and the ex-human began drinking in long, slow gulps.

Zero had only taken a couple mouthfuls when Kaname suddenly sensed a familiar presence nearby; hurrying in their direction. He had been so absorbed in what was happening with Zero that he hadn't noticed someone was coming until they were practically knocking at his door.

_Shit! _Kaname quickly uses his powers to carry them both to the bathroom door. Zero pulls back at the movement, and begins asking a question but Kaname covers his mouth with his hand.

"Shh, Chairman Cross is right outside," Right as he speaks there is urgent knocking at the door.

"Kaname-kun! Kaname-kun! Open up!"

Said pureblood opens the bathroom door and gently pushes Zero inside. "I'm sorry Zero. I'll get Cross out of here as quickly as possible. Then you may leave whenever you feel,"

Zero nodded; unable to think of anything to say, and Kaname shut the door on his stunned face. Next second the bedroom door was opening and Kaname was doing the last few buttons on a high-collared jacket – not having time to clean the blood from his neck.

"What happened Chairman?" He asked calmly, though the ex-hunter's panic and worry was swirling around the room like a dark cloud.

"I think Yuuki's been kidnapped," Outwardly the Chairman was calm – a product of his years as a hunter. But the dark cloud was getting thicker and Kaname could see the panic hidden in his eyes. After all he was still father as well.

Even Kaname felt a slight twinge of panic at Cross's words, but he was much better at controlling his emotions. "What?! How?"

"I sensed some strong vampire auras on the grounds earlier. Ones that didn't belong. When I went to take a look around I found Yuuki's weapon," He pulled it out of his inside pocket and handed it to Kaname. "I found it in a nearby tree. Almost as if it had been thrown and got stuck in the branches. Then, there were signs of a struggle on the ground below it."

Kaname sniffed the metal staff in his hands lightly. There was definitely an unfamiliar scent clinging to the weapon, barely noticeable along it's shaft. "This had to have been someone who knew enough about Yuuki and myself to know when and where she would be alone."

"Yes. They've probably been watching you two for weeks, if not months -"

"Or they had help from within,"

The Chairman was shocked into silence.

"Kaname…" He finally managed to spit out, "You don't really think…a student…?"

"I don't know," Kaname was trying to take in everything, but he was still in a state of shock. He could hear Zero's rapidly beating heart coming from somewhere in the distance. It vaguely occurred to him that now would be a good time to get the Chairman out of the room.

The Chairman wasn't the only one panicking now.


	2. Chapter 1

_**NOTES: **Finally I finished chapter 1!!! Whooo!!! Sorry this one is a little shorter, but I suddenly have a serious writer's block and I really liked the way it ended so well, so I just decided to leave it. I'm glad I got this done just in time to upload it before I leave. I felt very accomplished about that, I must say. I know the story is slow to get going, but don't worry, it'll get better starting within the next couple chapters. It's hard to get everything you need to in the start of a story while trying to keep it a good pace, but I think I did alright. _

_Comments and Reviews are much apreciated. :3_

* * *

**Your Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 1**

Moonlight shines down on the grounds of Cross Academy; uninterrupted by clouds as a dark figure makes its way along the main walkway.

A strong wind blows her long, red hair into Akemi's face and she tucks the stray strands behind her ear and sighs softly. She silently wonders what kind of troublesome mischief her brother had managed to land himself in this time.

Akemi is suddenly aware of another vampire close by; but too late. She barely has enough time to spin around before a large, dark mass tackles her to the ground.

After a moment or two of struggling, Akemi realizes the person pinning her to the ground and a soft growl escapes her throat involuntarily.

"Jirou!" she hisses as her brother laughs.

That laughter proved to be a great distraction to Jirou and Akemi used that to her advantage. In a split-second, she had rolled them both so she was now pinning Jirou to the ground.

"So, brother, would you like to explain to me why I've been summoned here, _again_?"

"How would I know?" Jirou asked, sitting up.

Akemi allowed him to move and they both jumped to their feet in one graceful, fluid movement – wiping dust from their clothes.

"So you have no idea why Cross summoned me here this time?"

"None whatsoever. Why? Should I?"

"I just naturally assumed that you had gotten yourself into trouble, _once again,_"

"Not this time,"

"Honest?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die,"

Akemi was speechless. She had automatically assumed, when Chairman Cross had called her and asked her to come right away, that Jirou was causing trouble again. Now that she knew that was not the case, she really had no clue as to what Cross could possibly want from her.

"Let me guess," Jirou whispers quietly; his tone thick with hurt, "You only came because you thought you had to take care of me,"

Akemi was still at a loss for words. It was true – she had only come here because she believed that she had to clean up Jirou's mess yet again, but she didn't want to admit it. Jirou may only be her half brother, and he drove her up the wall constantly; that didn't change the fact that she still cared for him very much.

She was saved from answering her brother's hurt comment by the appearance of the Dorm Leader of the Night Class – Kaname Kuran – closely followed by two other vampires. The first thing Akemi couldn't help but notice was the fact that the boy standing just to the left of Kuran was indeed a Level-E, though she could only tell by using her extremely sensitive pureblood senses. His eyes were a pure amethyst in color and they were filled with anger and hatred as they fixed on Kuran's back.

Her first thought was that Kuran had finally dropped so low as to keep an ex-human slave, but those thoughts were quickly silenced as the boy's stare and tense body language said otherwise.

"Akemi Michi, if I'm not mistaken," Kaname was addressing her, and Akemi was suddenly yanked from her thoughts.

"Yes. Kuran-san, it has been a very long time," she allowed him to politely take her hand and kiss the back of it.

"Too long, Akemi-san," he looked to Jirou who was standing very awkwardly out of the way – trying not to be noticed. "And may I ask why you are roaming the ground when you should be in class? Do I need to remind you of our dorm's rules, Michi-kun?"

"No, Kaname-sama, I apologize. It will not happen again," he bowed swiftly and turned to leave, but Akemi caught his wrist and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, Jirou," she whispered.

Jirou flushed ever so slightly, but returned the hug and murmured back a quick "it's alright" before pulling from his sister's embrace and exiting the scene quickly.

Kaname and his two companions had watched in silence; allowing the two siblings a moment. But Kaname was getting impatience. Akemi had been summoned here for a reason, and the pureblood wished to start as soon as possible.

He turned to the people standing behind him, "Seiren, Kiryuu-kun, you may leave now. I'm take care of things from here,"

"The girl – Seiren – inclined her head slightly in her master's direction, then was gone in a flash. Kiryuu, however, remained unmoving, his frown deepening.

"This is as much my business as yours, Kuran. You think I don't know why she is here? I'm not leaving,"

Akemi watched wide-eyed. She had never heard a Level-E speak to a higher ranking vampire like that, especially a pureblood of all vampires. She had never heard of _any _lower rank vampire speaking to a pureblood in that manner, let alone the Pureblood Prince himself.

However, Kaname seemed used to the aggressive behavior and tone as he simple said; "I realize that you aren't an idiot, Kiryuu-kun. However, you have other duties to attend to. Have you so easily forgotten the duties of a prefect?" he held out his arm to Akemi, showing no intention of listening to anything the ex-human was about to say. "Shall we?"

Akemi nodded – still in shock – and linked her arm with Kaname's. Together the two purebloods made their way toward the large front doors of the Academy; leaving a fuming Kiryuu behind.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Jumping at a loud crash, Yuki thought for a moment or two that she was dreaming as she took in the small room around her. Then, reality came crashing back when she remembered everything from the night before.

She had been walking her usual rounds on the Academy grounds – keeping an especially careful eye out for Day Class girls since it was close to St. Xocolat's Day. Her only warning that something was coming up behind her was a small rustling sound, but she'd not had time to defend herself before Artemis was suddenly ripped from her grip and something hard struck her across the back of the head. Everything after that was blank until waking up in this strange place.

_Where the hell was she?_

"So, what makes you think that I can be of any help?" Akemi was confused. She and Kaname had spent the past half hour or so in Chairman Cross's office as the retired hunter explained to her everything that had happened and his reason for calling her out of the blue.

The Chairman sighed heavily, he knew it was going to be hard convincing the young pureblood to help them, but she was their only hope at the moment. "To be honest, we would have preferred to deal with this on our own, but this school and everyone involved with it are being carefully watched by both the Hunter's Association and the Council of Elders."

"Which means?"

"It means none of us could get very far without raising suspicion on either side." Kaname answered for the Chairman.

Akemi turned her attention to the brunette for the first time since entering. "Your point? From what I hear, that has never stopped you from acting before, Kuran." She'd heard the stories of the so-called Pureblood Prince doing things that were directly against the Council's wishes, so why should this time around be any different?

"The circumstances have changed. Since we don't know who or why Yuki was taken, we don't want to make it obvious that we are trying to track them down."

"Yet, I'm sure that is exactly what they expect from you."

A heavy silence filled the room as Akemi mulled it all over. After several long minutes, Cross finally spoke up again.

"Will you help us Akemi-san?"

"I'll think about it." Without another word, Akemi stood and excused herself from the room.

Yuki studied the things around her in a failing attempt to keep the panic welling up inside her at bay. Currently, she was sitting on an old, musty bed in the middle of a circular room made entirely of cold stone and not a single window to be found – a small hole in the top of a large metal door in one of the walls and a large chandelier filled with lit candles the only sources of light in the room. A chill settled over her as she looked it all over again. It was going to prove difficult to get out, that was for sure.

"Excuse me, Miss." A warm, soft voice interrupted Akemi as she scanned through a book she'd plucked off one of the shelves in the Moon Dorm library. Looking, she was confronted with a head of blonde hair, striking green eyes, and a surprisingly genuine smile directed her way. She also noticed a small group of nobles watching from a little way off – none of them seemed nearly as friendly.

"Yes?"

"Are you by chance, Akemi Michi-sama?"

"I am. Is there something you needed?"

"I was just making sure, Michi-sama." He bowed slightly. "You see, we didn't recognize you from the Night Class."

"Let me guess, Kuran informed you I was supposed to be coming?" she should have guessed that anyone who was stupid enough to approach her with an obviously hostile group backing them up must be one of Kuran's lackeys.

"Yes, he told us the other day that another pureblood might be coming to visit."

"Interesting." She could tell there was something else he wanted to say, but she didn't have the patience right now, so she merely turned her attention back to her book. But, when none of the nobles moved, she let out a frustrated sigh. "If you have nothing else to say, than leave."

"Actually, umm, forgive me if I'm being too direct, Michi-sama, but we were also wondering if you are here to help Kaname-sama find Yuki."

It took Akemi a moment to actually process what she was hearing. She wasn't used to being around such forward vampires. First the ex-human Kiryu, and now these idiots? What in the world was Kuran thinking letting them all get away with such behavior?

"I don't believe that is any of your business. Now leave."

Realizing that they were upsetting her, they all quickly bowed, gave half-assed apologies and made their way out. Doing nothing but shaking her head, Akemi returned to flipping through her book, but had only been doing it for a minute or two when another voice interrupted her thoughts.

"So, I hear you're causing trouble again."

Akemi's head snapped up and she couldn't help the huge smile that crossed her features when she caught sight of the familiar face grinning down at her.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"So, is she going to help or not?" Zero followed Kaname into the pureblood's room after tracking him down and bugging him about their earlier visitor.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean, I don't know." Kaname rounded on the hunter. "She said that she would think about it; then left the Chairman's office. That's it."

"And the Cross didn't say anything?" Zero knew that Kaname was probably very annoyed with him at the moment, but he didn't care. He was frustrated that the pureblood was trying to keep him out of the loop. Again.

"What is there for him to say? If she doesn't want to help us, there is nothing any of us can do about it." Kaname was now standing by his bedroom door, Zero having followed him all the way across campus and through the Night Dorms. "If you have a problem, go talk to the Chairman. I want to sleep."

"Like he'll give me any more information than you." Zero ignored Kaname's less than subtle hint to leave and followed the pureblood into his dorm, leaning against the desk and crossing him arms.

Knowing that the hunter was now purposely trying to provoke him, Kaname snorted before walking over to his closet, unbuttoning his shirt as he went. A minute or two later, he emerged dressed in a pair of dark grey silk pajama pants. "Is there something else you wanted or are you just trying to annoy me?"

"There isn't really anything I want to say to _you _in particular, no." Zero was frustrated. Frustrated that there wasn't anything for him to do. Frustrated that Kaname didn't want him involved. Frustrated that he could have helped Yuki had he been doing his rounds with her that night. And he was taking out that frustration on the pureblood – the person he'd skipped his duty to be with. "I just wanted to know what you are going to do about all this."

Kaname felt angry at the hunter implying he wasn't doing anything to find Yuki. In the blink of an eye, he was standing in front of Zero, grabbing the front of his jacket and pulling him to his feet. "And, what exactly are you doing about it?"

"Nothing." Zero responded. "You are doing a wonderful job of making sure of that."

"Because I know you. I know you would recklessly throw yourself in harm's way without a moment's hesitation."

"That's better than sitting around waiting for something or someone else to help you." Zero struggled in Kaname's grip, even though he knew it was useless.

"You honestly think that's all I've been doing?" the pureblood quickly squashed the pang of pain that thought caused him.

"That's what you always do! You don't give a shit about anyone but yourself!"

Kaname didn't know what to say. He knew the hunter was under a lot of stress right now. They all were. But, how could Zero accuse him of not caring about anyone but himself? After everything Kaname had done to protect both Yuki and Zero, and even this school. No. Zero had no right to say that he was being selfish. With a small shove, he let go of Zero's shirt. "Leave."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Get out."

Zero stood motionless for a few moments and Kaname thought the young hunter was going to argue some more. However, he simply shoved past Kaname and left – slamming the door shut behind him.

Once the door slammed shut, Kaname slumped onto his bed, holding his head in his hands.

"Hiroki, what are you doing here?" Akemi stood and threw her arms around the neck of her twin brother. "Did Cross ask you to come?"

"Not really." Hiroki gave her a tight squeeze before letting go and pulling out a chair to sit beside her. "I try to keep in touch with Chairman Cross, as you probably know, just to check up on Jirou and make my support of the school known."

By this time, Akemi had retaken her seat and was watching Hiroki with rapt attention. It had been a long time since she'd seen him, and she had missed him terribly.

"Well, about a week ago, I was talking with the Chairman and he let slip that you were supposedly making a visit here. As you can imagine, I was extremely jealous that he invited you and not me, so I decided to come visit too."

"Hiroki, you're too much." Akemi laughed. "Does the Chairman know you're here?"

"I'm sure he does."

"You mean you just walked onto the campus without checking in with anyone?"

"Basically. Though, I'm sure they've figured it out by now."

Before Akemi could answer, a familiar voice came from nearby, making the young pureblood roll her eyes.

"Yes, Michi-san, we have discovered you are here to visit." Chairman Cross turned the corner around the nearest bookshelf and made his way over to them – followed by the ex-human Akemi had seen earlier with Kuran.

Hiroki rose to his feet and bowed his head slightly. "And much sooner than I was expecting, Chairman. I must say I am glad to see that you haven't lost your touch, even after all these years away from the Association."

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" Cross asked, choosing to ignore Hiroki's comment.

"I heard Akemi was visiting, plus it's been a while before I've checked in on Jirou, so I figured now was as good a time as any to come pay you a visit, Chairman."

"I see. Well, that's very kind of you, Michi-san, but I'm afraid now isn't the best time for such a visit. Perhaps there's another time you would like to come?"

"Oh don't worry, Chairman, I won't be staying long." Hiroki stood and gestured for Akemi to do the same. "Just long enough to visit with my little sister."

"I'm sure the two of you have plenty of time to visit outside of the Academy." The ex-human spoke in a very annoyed tone.

The second he stopped, Hiroki turned to look at him, pleasant attitude vanished. "You must be the Kiryu boy I've heard so much about." He took Akemi's hand and gently pulled her closer. "Not that it's any of your business, _ex_-human, but, as a matter of fact we do not get to see each much. So, if you don't mind, I'm going to enjoy catching up with Akemi in a more private place."

And without another word, the two pureblood's turned and walked out of the library together. Once they were out of sight, Zero rounded on the Chairman.

"Are you seriously going to just let them walk around doing whatever the hell they want?"

"Zero, please, they aren't causing any real trouble. Besides, Hiroki Michi has always been a strong supporter of this Academy. Though I imagine Kaname won't be too pleased to have yet another pureblood walking around the school."


End file.
